


I Hate it When I Can't Hate You

by kanatayuko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amon Koutarou, I...," those words slipped out of her mouth."...hate you." She expected some kind of excuse or denial. But what she heard was an apology. An accompanying fic for chapter 110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate it When I Can't Hate You

Madou Akira doesn't eat at night. Why, of course because she is a woman. That has become some kind of rule for her, and she has been fairly consistent with it. So when First Class Amon offered her to eat dinner with him, she quickly, clearly, and efficiently refused without a second thought.  
  
Today was different though.  
  
First Class Amon invited her to drink along with Takizawa. She wanted to refuse right away, but a part of her wanted to say "yes" for once. Akira decided to follow the latter, and found herself in an bizarre situation - an absurd and completely unnecessary drunk fight with Takizawa.  
  
_Ah, Takizawa_ , she thought. That guy has been a real eyesore since back in the day. But of course, Akira didn't think that badly of him. He was her classmate, and though they didn't seem to get along well, she really cherished him as her friend.  
  
A phone rang. A call.  
  
After a while, Takizawa got up from the chair, and left the bar in gloomy face. She wondered what happened. Didn't hear the whole thing. Too drunk --  
  
\-- and now, she's all alone with her father's "most wonderful subordinate", as his father often told her whenever they had the chance to talk. Her father made it sounded like the now-First-Class Ghoul Investigator Amon Koutarou was a really strong and exceptional person.  
  
Akira stared at him openly. His father's subordinate... whom he was really proud of.  
  
_The one who let his father died..._  
  
"Amon Koutarou, I...," those words slipped out of her mouth."...hate you."  
  
She expected some kind of excuse or denial. But what she heard was an apology.  
  
_Don't apologize._  
  
_I know it wasn't your fault._  
  
_Don't blame yourself._  
  
Yet nothing came out her mouth. Instead, she saw black - so dark, so lonely - and lost consciousness.  
  
_I hate it when I can't hate you._


End file.
